


Of Dogs and Scars

by TheNightColors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, but i still wanted to tag it in case, first year marauders, probably not romantic wolfstar because they're kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: “That friend of yours should really learn to mind his own bloody business” Remus grumbled bitterly. He knew the name of James' friend, Sirius Black, but calling the devilish boy by his name required much more respect than the kid deserved.“He’s really not bad I promise” James muttered disheartenedly “He’s just a bit rash, is all. “A bit?” Remus scoffed
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Distastefully Nosy

**Author's Note:**

> My marauders obsession has not died since J.K Rowling's transphobic bullshit, I am an ftm disaster

“That friend of yours should really learn to mind his own bloody business” Remus grumbled bitterly. He knew the name of James' friend, Sirius Black, but calling the devilish boy by his name required much more respect than the kid deserved. James Potter had proven to be very friendly since they’d met at Hogwarts, albeit overly trusting. His confidence and affection for Black had proven that he was blinded by his own willingness to see the good in people. To Remus, Black had shown himself to be incredibly nosy and ignorant. The boy had persistently questioned and queried over Remus’s various scars, painful consequences of his dirtiest secret. Black was seemingly oblivious to Remus' displeasure towards his interrogations. In fact, Remus’ reluctance to answer appeared to intrigue him. To Black, Remus’ horrid injuries were just a code he had to crack. Remus’ angry pleas to “bugger off” were simply part of the fun. 

“He’s really not bad I promise” James muttered disheartenedly “He’s just a bit rash, is all. “A bit?” Remus scoffed. James shrugged, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Remus sighed. James looked heartbroken, but he really couldn’t take his defense of Black seriously. “I just don’t understand why you’re friends with him” Remus murmured out loud, James lifted his head. “Because he’s different, y’know?” James insisted. Remus raised his eyebrow quizzingly, urging him to elaborate. James sighed before continuing, “He’s like my long lost twin, even though his whole family are pricks, he’s awesome. I’ve never met someone that gets me like he does. Not to mention he’s bloody brilliant at pranks. I think he’s just not very good at social cues, y’know? He probably thinks you don’t mind, maybe just say so.” 

Now that really pissed Remus off. “I have said so!” he growled, his voice rising involuntarily. James winced back in surprise, but Remus took no notice. “Is “stop freaking bothering me you twat” not clear enough for that moron!” Remus shouted, his already honey gold eyes turning fierce and bright. James ruffled his hair anxiously, feeling the guilt of one being reprimanded by a professor. “It’s not me, it’s Sirius..” he murmured quietly. It was unlike James to throw a friend under the bus, but he wasn’t unjust in that case. James hadn’t done anything worthy of being screamed at about, he had just tried to rationalize his friend’s actions. Remus shrunk when he let the sudden guilt set in. “I-I’m sorry James, I didn’t mean it. I’m just a bit frustrated, is all.” James smirked at that. “A bit?” he scoffed, playfully mimicking Remus’s earlier comeback. 

Remus rolled his eyes as James started to snicker at his own joke. “Well timed, I’ll give you that” he granted, James snorted.


	2. Kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus begins to find Sirius a bit more interesting than he previously thought..

For someone so annoying, Black sure was infectious. After Remus’ little talk with James, Black approached him during breakfast at the grate hall. “Hey, Remus.” he had said nervously, biting his lip unconsciously. Remus looked up from his meal, replying politely in his innocently soft voice “Hello, Sirius.” After a few seconds, Black had not spoken, he looked lost for words. Remus raised his eyebrow. “Did you need something?” he queried, finding himself filled with foreign intrigue toward his obnoxious acquaintance. Black blinked in confusion before regaining his composure. “Yeah, uh, James said you talked about me yesterday.” Sirius mumbled, trying and failing to mask his anxiety. “Yes, we did, actually.” Remus said solemnly. “Yeah” he agreed, awkwardly fidgeting “I just wanted to say I-I’m sorry if I annoyed you, I didn’t know.” Remus nodded. He still was dubious of Sirius’s inability to realize his actions were disrespectful, after countless commands to stop, but Remus would let it slide for now. “Just mind your business next time, please” he had said simply. Sirius looked content with the answer, and left with a hushed “see you around”. 

From that point forward, Sirius proved himself to be exceptionally unique. Since the two had apparently made up, James had felt fit to welcome Remus into his “friend group”. The friend group consisted of James, Sirius, and a jittery boy named Peter, who Remus had started a polite friendship with. Sirius was intensely loyal to the members of this “friend group”. He reminded Remus of a dog, loyal, fierce, and friendly. It wasn’t uncommon for Sirius to get into near duels with older teenagers, who’d mistakenly view Peter as an easy target. Sirius was a gryffindor through and through, and wouldn’t hesitate to fight for his friends. Remus thought him admirable, he knew he’d never have the guts to do the things Sirius did. 

Sirius was also rather skilled in spells. Although he didn’t act the part, Sirius was impressively smart. If he didn’t break so many rules, Remus thought he might even be a good student. Although talented, Sirius rarely used his skills for good. James and him would usually be too busy putting their energy into elaborate pranks than school work. Remus envied their carelessness, but his attendance at Hogwarts was way too advantageous to put in jeopardy.   
Remus’ feelings changed, however, on one kismet night. 

\---

Remus awoke to being shook roughly, making immediate eye contact with no other than Sirius Black, who was crouched over him expectantly. Remus yelped in surprise and straightened himself to a sitting position, Sirius observed him impassively. “Oh, you’re awake.” he stated, pulling Remus up by his pajama sleeve “I thought you’d never get up.” Remus blinked at him groggily and staggered back onto his bed. “What time is it?” he grumbled, looking around their dormitory in confusion. James was there with an equally confused Peter, and waved to him cheerfully. “It’s three o-clock mate!” he announced as he pranced over to Remus’ bed, ruffling his hair playfully. Sirius nodded in agreement, his stony expression lighting up to match James’ manic grin.   
Remus grimaced, “A bit early, don’t you think?” he huffed. Sirius scoffed “I’ve done earlier” he challenged, unnecessarily. Remus looked at James quizzically. James cleared his throat, “I wanted to bring you guys with Sirius and I while we explore the castle, you down?” “I’ll come!” Peter piped up from his bed, sheepishly. James grinned in pride, and Sirius turned to Remus expectantly. “And you?” he asked, smirking at Remus challengingly. Remus hid his face with his PJ shirt, feeling oddly self conscious under Sirius’ gaze. “Uh, I don’t know..” he mumbled, blushing stupidly. “C’mon Remus! Don’t be such a goody two shoes, you’ll have a blast!” James insisted. Remus sighed, his earlier tension relieving once he broke eye contact with Sirius. “I’m NOT being a goody two shoes, I just don’t wanna get caught by Filch, is all.” “So you’re scared then.” Sirius claimed, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Remus stood from his bed, glaring at Sirius defiantly. “I’m NOT scared..” he growled, towering over Sirius in a threatening manner. To his credit, Sirius didn’t wince, instead he teased on, enjoying the reaction he got from Remus. “If you really were, you’d come with us, or are you a liar~?” Remus stiffened and glared at Sirius sulkily. He sighed, “Fine, I’ll come, but only this once.”   
James cheered in victory and slung his arms around Peter and Remus. “Fantastic mates! You’ll love this, I’m positive!” Remus scoffed but Peter grinned back, shivering with nervous excitement. “Ok, I’m ready!” he squeaked, his voice scratchy from sleep. 

Remus, Sirius, and Peter slipped on their shoes and huddled near the door, waiting expectantly for James to finish “preparing”. “What do you think he’s doing in there?” Peter whispered to Sirius. “He said it’s a surprise” Sirius hushed back ambiguously, his eye’s glinting in the way Remus knew meant trouble. “Whatever that means” Remus murmured. Sirius giggled “You’ll see …” At that a disembodied laugh filled the common room, making Remus and Peter jump. The floating head of James Potter circled around the boys until a clear and glistening cloak fell around his ankles. Peter squeaked in surprise. 

“Bloody hell..” Remus gasped, staring at the cloak in awe, “What is that?” James smirked and lifted it to show the three boys “It’s my father’s invisibility cloak, isn’t it brilliant!” “Invisibility cloak...like from The Tale of The Three Brothers?” Remus pondered, gently touching the light silk, that ran between his fingers like water. “Exactly!” James said “It’s been in my family for generations, they say we’re descendants of Ignotus himself!” “That’s...incredible.” Remus breathed, Peter gazed at it with stars in his eyes. “Ha, sure is” Sirius laughed, and slapped him on the back teasingly “Can we get going already?” 

“Yeah, lets go!” James announced and flipped the over sized cloak over his head. “Get under, mates!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short, but I want to write more soon. Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
